


Triwizard Tournament 2 - Electric Boogaloo

by Lacabra



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crack, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 11:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12275220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacabra/pseuds/Lacabra
Summary: For some reason the wizarding world thinks that endangering school children is a good way to spend your time. So they resurrect the Triwizard Tournament.Derek Hale is chosen as the champion of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He may or may not win the Triwizard Cup, but he does win himself a boyfriend and what could be better than that?





	Triwizard Tournament 2 - Electric Boogaloo

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't sleep so I wrote this little crack fic instead. I don't even know if the ending makes any sense. Oh well. Not beta'd and written on half a brain.

Twenty-five years after the last Triwizard Tournament had been held, someone higher-up decided that it would be nice to start the tradition again. The hosting school had been decided by lottery ticket and it just so happened that it was once again Hogwarts.

Head-auror Harry Potter was asked to host as a judge, which he answered by cursing very colourfully, mumbling about child endangerment and swearing to find any possible way to legally stop them. He was unsuccessful and it cost him three new gray hairs.

The champions were being drawn and in another parallel Hogwarts once again got a Hufflepuff representative, Derek Hale. Though this time around they only entered with one champion into the race.  
Being very secure in their assumptions that kids nowadays were not interested in history anymore, the judges decided to just reuse the riddles and tasks from the last time around, only slightly altered.  
So this time, the champions did not have to get around dragons for their first task, but had to face a chimera head on.

Derek Hale, being a werewolf, had not much trouble with running circles around the giant lion-like beast and getting to his golden egg-thing.  
Nobody at Hogwarts knew that he was a werewolf though. Well, the headmistress knew. And so did his head of house and some of the other teachers. And of course his group of close-knit friends knew. Also the school nurse. And okay everyone who was ever close to when Derek lost control, which regularly happened close to the full moon. So basically the whole school knew, but they were all too polite to say anything (and maybe also a little scared because they had seen him throw a marble statue clear across one of the courtyards once). 

The second task was close at hand when one of the kids actually decided to act against stereotype and took a quick research break into the history of the Triwizard Tournament.  
Which is why the headmistress found a very determined Stiles Stilinski in her office later that day.  
“I am not going to let you do this!” he told her heatedly. “I will not let you take Derek’s most important person from him! I’ve read about the tasks from the last tournament, and the riddle uses the same words this time around. So I know what you’re planning and I’m not gonna let you!”  
The headmistress was rather taken aback by the tone of one of her students, but she decided to let him explain himself.  
“Mister Stilinski, would you be so kind to explain yourself? Why do you have such an issue with this?”  
“Have you forgotten what happened to Derek’s family? How almost all of them died in that fire that he feels responsible for? How he feels responsible for not being able to safe them? If he sees his kidnapped person, he’s going to panic! He can be so dumb sometimes. And if anything should happen, if he might fail … I know it’s all fake, and you know that, too. But he won’t! He will blame himself again! It will break his heart. I am not going to let that happen, okay? You need to find a different solution!”  
The headmistress was stunned for a moment, then she had to smile. She shook her head softly and gestured Stiles to sit down, which he reluctantly did.  
“Mister Stilinski, you raise a good point. So you’re saying we shouldn’t use a person for Mister Hale then?”  
“You bloody well shouldn’t, yes! Take something else as bait. Maybe his broom or one of his books.”  
“You know,” the headmistress smiled, “the Tournament has its own magic rules. We cannot just substitute something else. It has to be something of equal worth to the Champion.”  
“Well, then think of something!”  
“I’d rather think you should think of something, seeing as you are the person that was chosen for Mister Hale.”  
Stiles gaped at her. “Me?! That can’t be right. I mean we are friends, sure, but Cora’s here at school … “  
“And yet it is you that is the most important person to our champion. The spell was very clear about it. So, what would be of equal worth for Mister Hale? I’ll give you a moment to think about it while I make tea.”

And so it happened, that when Derek Hale rode into the cave of the Griffin on the back of a thestral, he found two random students he didn’t know and a balloon in the shape of a heart. It had written “I know.” across it in big bold letters, at which Derek stared full of confusion, while the champion from Beauxbaton swooped into the cave behind him.  
Then he saw the little Millennium Falcon printed at the bottom of the floating heart and a big smile bloomed across his face. He fondly shook his head, while cutting the balloon from the perch where it was tied.  
He arrived back first under the thundering applause of the Hogwarts’ students.  
Stiles was there, waiting for him on the landing platform.

“This was your idea, wasn’t it?” Derek asked him, still smiling, as soon as he had ducked through all the congratulatory back patting.  
“Yeah, yeah it was.” Stiles answered him with a smile of his own, a bit sheepish.  
“A Star Wars reference? Seriously? And what is it supposed to allude to, anyway?” Derek shook his head fondly.  
Stiles ears and face were turning slowly red and he averted his eyes. “Well, it’s supposed to be my answer. You know. For being chosen as your most important person in Hogwarts. An ‘I love you, too’ seemed a bit too preposterous and this leaves some credible deniability.” He fidgeted nervously with his hands.  
The crowd around them had erupted into roaring cheering as the champions from Beauxbaton and Durmstrang were now racing to the landing platform.  
Derek’s ears had also turned red. “I didn’t know … “  
“I mean, if I interpreted too much into this just let it ...”  
The crowd had gotten even louder since the other two champions had started openly battling each other with magic in the air. All eyes were glued to them, so no one saw when Derek put his hands on Stiles’ face and stopped his insecure ramblings with a very sweet kiss.  
Sadly it didn’t last for too long though, because the Beauxbaton champion and her still unconscious girlfriend bowled into them, having dropped from the sky.  
After some disentangling and more congratulations, Stiles and Derek went and found a more private place to continue with the making out.

The Triwizard Tournament ended surprisingly without any deaths or serious injuries. Exams were held and on the school year’s end feast the accumulated house points were announced.  
Gryffindor and Slytherin ended up being tied, mainly due to the worst troublemaker of Slytherin House, Stiles Stilinski, being distracted for the main part of the year.  
Everyone knew some last minute points would be added somewhere to get a clean winner, so they all looked towards the headmistress with more or less interest.

“And at last, I would like to award 50 points to Slytherin. For being able to think out side of the box and around ancient rules, and for standing up for what they think is right, even if that means yelling at the headmistress, which I am, by the way, not very fond of Mister Stilinski so I am going to deduct ten points again. But you get another 50 points for showing true loyalty for a friend. So the House Cup this year goes to Slytherin!”  
The whole Slytherin table erupted into loud cheers, since it had been years since their last win.  
The Gryffindor first years began grumbling but the older students quickly took them aside and whispered things in their ears which made their eyes go big and they nodded their heads and began clapping for the Slytherins.  
The Ravenclaws were also clapping, though none of them bothered to actually look up from whatever they were doing right now. The Hufflepuffs had also jumped up from their seats and were cheering right along with their neighbour table.  


There were lots of hugs and back pats for Stiles, but his eyes fell, like they were drawn, on Derek. Derek returned his gaze with big eyes and a half open mouth. He looked like a missing puzzle piece had finally slotted into place for him and it made him look at Stiles with wonder and amazement. They both ducked through the crowd until they finally met in the middle, going straight for an all-out kiss.  
So now even the last person in Hogwarts knew that Derek Hale, Triwizard Champion runner up and future head boy, and Stiles Stilinski, the Slytherin that once executed a prank so bad that he had to be in detention for almost a whole year, were dating and everything was awesome.


End file.
